May The Sarcasm Be With You
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 22 of my Shamy one shot a day, Sheldon re explores the world of sarcasm, his driving motivation Amy's praise. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry it's late!


If one looked at Sheldon Cooper's online history for the past week, they wouldn't be too surprised. He was all full of surprises that week, but this one topped them all. Literally all his web pages had something to do with how to be sarcastic, and from the looks of it, none of them worked.

Sheldon was plain bored, and no amount of chamomile tea and fun with flags could help him.

Amy walked through the door while he was sitting at the kitchen island on his laptop, a typical day in their apartment around two months since she moved in, four since he had returned from his trip to the unknown.

She looked pretty that day.

And he told her.

He could tell she was in a good mood that day, as she supported a grin larger than he had ever seen. Before he knew it she began laughing, and that's what confused him. Her tangled hair fell into her eyes as she blew them away with her lips puckered, only to fall back into place moments later. Her disheveled clothing only made her look more beautiful, he was glad she had decided last week to stop wearing so many cardigans.

"Nice one, Sheldon." she told him, wiping a tear away with her free hand. "I see you're finally getting the hang of sarcasm." she was still laughing when she walked into the bathroom and he could hear her chuckles bouncing off the walls, echoing in his ears.

He never told her she was wrong.

But his face sure did break out into a grin of his own. Amy thought he was getting better at dishing out sarcasm. This, he had been trying to perfect for years. He needed to test this out.

Amy poked her head out of the bathroom door, interrupting his thoughts. The upcurve of his lips dropped. From what he could tell, Amy had discarded of her shirt and it had him gulping down a feeling in his chest. He had to focus.

"Sheldon, Leonard and Penny told us to meet them at 6 tonight." she called, and Sheldon tried to bite down another ghost of a grin so hard he almost forgot to answer her. The anticipation inside his chest was pushing the extreme.

"Noooooo, I thought they said 6 in the morning." Amy giggled at his comment and he couldn't help but let all his amusement leak out of his system until, unfortunately, he was on the floor from falling out of his chair. Amy shook her her head slowly and with a small smile ducked back into the bathroom.

"Be ready when I get out!" she called, her voice almost drowned out by the running water of the shower. Now it was Sheldon's turn to wipe the tears out of his eye as he sat up and, taking a deep breath, began to get ready for the night they had planned and the sarcasm that was to come.

"No, I thought I had to be reay twenty years from now," he mumbled.

#

"Fair warning," Amy whispered as she leaned into Leonard while they were walking into the Cheesecake Factory later that evening. "Sheldon's been practicing sarcasm again." Sheldon trailed on behind her, talking to Penny, and when Amy threw a glance back at him he saw how close she and Leonard were.

Immediately he cut off the conversation he was having with Penny and walked up to Amy, grasping her hand in his. Silently the three walked to their table. So far their double date was going well.

...Except for the fact that Leonard and Penny had gotten into what started out as a subtle argument, but Sheldon couldn't help but listen along.

"...What do you want from me?" Leonard asked in mid fight, his hands raised in surrender. Penny sighed rather loudly and said exasperatedly,

"Nothing!"

Sheldon, seeing the perfect opportunity to butt in, did so, but without ignoring the serious look Amy gave him before he did. She didn't look too pleased. "There's never enough time to do all the nothing you want."

Although his tone was fairly emotionless, Leonard and Penny paused in unison. Before long, all eyes were on him.

"...Did you really just say that" Penny was the first to find her voice. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. Sheldon, seeing yet another perfect opportunity, said "noooo" and rolled his eyes, followed by a slight wink Amy's way. "I thought you said it."

While Amy sat breathlessly beside him, Penny and Leonard both looked dumbfounded. The blonde scoffed and turned to her boyfriend, smiling lightly.

"Who would've thought we'd ever see the day when Sheldon got the hang of sarcasm?" His best friend nodded, and, the argument seemingly forgotten, they all got back to their meal in peace.

Eyes off Sheldon, Amy leaned into his shoulder carefully, and whispered "good job today." while playing with his fingers under the table. Their food had yet to arrive, as even with Penny no longer working for them, the establishment was evidently as slow as ever.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, sincerely. When Amy looked up at him, he shot a quick scan across from them and, realizing their friends weren't watching, swiftly pressed a brief kiss to her lips that he had been wanting to do all morning. When he pulled away he got the privilege to watch her eyes flutter open.

"What was that for?" she practically whispered, the smile on her face huge. Sheldon, being in the good mood he was, simply replied "for helping me find my true calling." hoping Amy would understand.

She raised an eyebrow and let a small giggle escape her lips. "Your true calling?" Sheldon nodded and Amy's laughter only increased in volume, catching both Leonard and Penny's attention.

"That was sarcasm." he told the group, confused as to why they didn't believe him. Amy gave his hand a brief pat before sitting up strait and moving away from him slightly.

"Maybe it is your true calling," Leonard mumbled sarcastically from across the table. He had it in for him the rest of the night, having to watch his friends be all cute together like they had been for the past two months.

Though he was happy, Leonard still could not believe Amy had dealt with Sheldon practicing sarcasm all day. Maybe he was getting better.


End file.
